


Hearts Break

by 0Twitchywitch01



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, This is really sad, it has a happy ending tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Twitchywitch01/pseuds/0Twitchywitch01
Summary: Tweek has always been in love with his best friend, only problem is, His best friend is straighter than the pole your mom dances on.





	Hearts Break

I've wondered if he could love me. I wondered if he really cares. But then I really think about everything and I cry. I cry myself to exhaustion. I cry because I know that it could never happen. I want him to feel it. I want him to feel the love I feel. But I know how stupid I must be to believe such pretty lies. No matter how badly want him to love me. You can't force love.

I know that I could make him happy. I know that I could be the one to make him feel that way. To set him free. I know I could be the one that he needs. If only...

I pretend to be happy around him. He thinks I'm fine. Am I really? Of course not. He talks about what girls are cute and if he should ask them out. He asks me if he should ask out one and I'll smile tiredly and say whatever he wants. He'll ask if I'm ok. I'll lie and say I'm just tired. He'll believe my lies. I've been lying to him for years now. When will he find out?

And if my heart was suffering enough, I saw him making out with Wendy. My heart stopped. I couldn't breath. I still can't. I ran home. I ,once again, cried. I didn't answer my phone. I stayed in my bed for days. I'm still here. I have to go to school. Why not just keep pretending?

"Tweek, I called and texted you, what happened?" Craig asked. I smiled tiredly, "My phone died and I was busy." He nods. Again, he buys my piss poor lie. I walk to the bathroom when Wendy shows up. He doesn't say anything. I sit in a stall and hope to god that I will stop loving Craig. Why do I put myself through such torture?

"Tweek? You in here?" Craig managed to find me. He knocks on my stall."hmm." I manage. "Tweek are you okay? You've been acting weirder than usual." He asks. "I'm tired man, work sucks." I lie. "Don't bullshit me tweek. Tell me what's wrong, I want to help." He demands. As if you could help. You only hurt me. I get out the stall but stay scilent which, I guess, pisses him off. "For fucks sake tweek, What's wrong?!?" He raised his voice.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. I couldn't have stopped the truth from spilling out my mouth," What's wrong?!? F-fuck! You want to know what's wrong?? I love you Craig! I've hid my feelings for you for years! I want you to love me! I've been such a scared pussy to admit my feelings to you! I didn't want you to feel awkward or hate me! I'm tired of lying to you! I'm tired of saying I'm ok! I'm tired of me hoping and praying that one day you'll love me! I know you won't and it still hurts to admit that! I'm sorry I'm being weird! I just love you too much for me to stop!"

My vision is blurry but I know Craig is surprised. I rush past him and run home. Once again, I cry. I found myself hoping he would run after me. I have to stop wanting the impossible. I cry myself to sleep.

....

I ended up dying in my sleep.... Heartbreaks really can kill you. But I'm happier now. I don't have to lie anymore. My heart no longer hurts.

"You went through so much. Would you like for Craig to love you in this next life?"

I found myself still loving Craig. What did he do to me?

....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's freshman year of high school. My best friend since kindergarten wanted to talk to me about something important. "Wha- what's up Craig?" I ask. He looks at the floor or his shoes, I'm not sure which one. "I...I...I like you. Like a lot. And in a really gay way. I don't expect you to return my feelings, but if you do...will you go out with me?"

I freak out. Is he being serious? I feel a deep feeling of happiness. Like I've always wanted this. Really always wanted this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I would love to go out with you. I've always liked you....and I always will."


End file.
